Spark plug electrode assemblies can be subject to harsh conditions in engine combustion chambers, including intense thermal cycling. The thermal stress can cause separation between a sparking component and its corresponding ground or center electrode. Moreover, the oftentimes small size of the electrode assemblies and the sometimes intricate shape of the electrode assemblies can lead to challenges when attaching sparking components to electrodes. Manufacturing a sufficiently strong yet economical electrode assembly is desirable.